


The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants; Alternate

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breast Play, F/F, Girls Only, Happy Ending, I don't know..., Kissing, Lesbian, Love, Mentions of Squirting, One-Sided Love, Touching, Tribadism, fluff?, friend, nipple sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate perspective of my earlier story, The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants, told through the eyes of the popular protagonist, Jasmine Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants; Alternate

“So then I told him, if you really love me why can’t you just tell it to my face?” I rant to my best friend as I watch her reactions, trying to play off my most recent confession as something which had really rubbed me the wrong way. “After I questioned him, that bastard couldn’t even give me a proper answer, he just ran away with his tail between his legs. Why can’t any brave guys just pop up in my life and sweep me off my feet…” I sigh as I continue to observe my best friend, hoping that she would at least flinch upon hearing my bold wish, but as I continue to examine her, I was soon caught in her trance. 

This lovely girl, Emily Sanctus, is my best friend, a young woman who I was blessed enough to have as my classmate and friend since childhood. We had first met in elementary school, where the two of us immediately clicked once we had found out about our similar tastes in horrible Saturday morning cartoons. It was only until middle school did I realize my feelings for her, although I was simply enjoying her company at first. Emily was what others would call a commoner, the child of salary-men, a regular person or whatever other terms that had meant she was normal, but yet I was captivated by her. It wasn’t as if she was beautiful or stunning in any way, her average looks, grades and athletic ability anything but amazing, but yet I was mesmerized by her.

I, on the other hand, am apparently a different story, a young girl of an affluent family and one of the most popular, most beautiful and most intelligent girls of the entire school, according to Emily, but I couldn’t see it. I never found myself feeling grateful for my family or my upbringing; the daily training on how to be a lady, the painful ballet sessions and piano lessons, the stuck up brats I was forced to play with, all of that was horrible. To make things even worse, because I was apparently such a beauty, many perverted and disgusting guys had confessed to me, even though the only one I had eyes for was my lovely Emily. 

“Heh…” I couldn’t help but smirk as I imagine myself in perverted situations with Emily, my hands roaming her body, my lips finding themselves in secret places, my tongue digging into her flesh as I savor her delicious nectar… I’m already drooling at the thought. 

…..

“I can’t believe that asshole!” I shout angrily as I unleash my bottled up emotions onto Emily as we head home after a long day at school, my rage burning like a forest fire after yet another horrible confession from yet another perverted guy, “That dickhead came up to me, the one from earlier today, and tried to confess to me, telling me that he heard my words and tried to improve himself, but once I had asked him what was it about me that made him fall for me, he told me it was because of my breasts. Like can you believe that insensitive remark, telling a girl you only love her for her breasts, what’s so good about these anyway…?” I angrily fondle my breasts as I try to make my point, before a dangerous gut feeling strikes me, a dark aura emanating from my best friend. 

I had almost forgotten about Emily’s particular complex about her chest size, her adorable petite body that made me want to eat her up not seen as something to cheer at from her perspective. It was not that she flat, but she was definitely not the biggest, but to me that was one of her charms, her modest chest something that I had loved dearly. 

“Ehh… Is that so… Well aren’t you lucky that all the guys fall for your wonderful breasts…” Emily passive aggressively replies with a sarcastic remark, my mind immediately realizing my mistake as I slowly turn to face her, looking up into Emily’s eyes with a worried expression. 

“E-Emily… My best friend… You know I didn’t mean it that way…” I nervously explain myself as I try to escape from the hole I had just dug, knowing full well that I wouldn’t come out of here unscathed after touching such a sensitive topic. 

“Oh… Then what exactly did you mean… Best friend?” Emily retorts monotonously as she stares at me with eyes that reflected the dark and deep abyss of death and destruction, a dark aura visibly surrounding her smiling, petite frame. I looked away quickly, quickly thinking of a way to calm Emily down without stepping on another landmine… ‘But I think they’re cute!’ No, that wouldn’t work… ‘But I really love your breasts, even if they’re small.’ What am I thinking, do I want to die? Seeing that I had no other option, I had no choice but to use my secret ability, getting the fuck out of there.

“Wah! COME BACK HERE YOU COWARD!” Emily screams as she chases behind me, her heavy footsteps loud and frightening. I can’t look back; once I look back I know I’m done for. My inability to go against Emily was one thing, but Emily’s pissed off expression is too cute for me to handle, one look at her face and I know my body would no longer resist her. 

Hold on a moment… 

I can’t hear Emily’s footsteps anymore… 

I quickly pushed my heel into the ground, forcing my momentum to come to a screeching halt as I turned back to search for Emily, the many horrible, horrible scenarios playing in my head. Maybe she tripped and fell, or maybe she just stopped for a breather. No wait, what if she was caught by some horrible guy who’s planning to rape her irresistibly adorable body… 

This is no good, I need to find her, and fast. I ran back the way I came, hoping that my beloved Emily was safe and not in the hands of a man, but I could physically feel my heart stop once the most heart-wrenching scene greeted me. 

“Emily!” I scream as I quickly dash to where my best friend was on the ground, her body almost lifeless. Before I could reach her, I could see Emily finally pass out and collapse onto the concrete, her petite body falling onto the ground like a doll. 

“Emily?! Emily! Hold on!” I cry as I begin to panic, the painful sight of the one I loved physically hurt tearing me up from the inside. I need to help her, but what could I possibly do? Maybe I should look for help, no there’s no way I’m going to give up my adorable Emily to the hands of some stranger. I know, my house is just around here, I can treat her. 

With all of my determination, all of my willpower, I pick up the light body of my best friend princess-style as I quickly run to my home, not a second to lose.

…….

“I think Emily’s going to like this…” I giggle sadly as I prepare a small bowl of porridge, knowing that this wasn’t enough to make up for what I’ve done. Emily was hurt, small cuts on her face where the ground must have nicked her, but the worse thing of all was how she got hurt. If I didn’t run away, if I didn’t talk about my breasts, if I had just told her my true feelings, maybe all of this wouldn’t have happened. 

“I can’t think about that now…” I slap my cheeks with my palms as I force the lie that was my determination onto my face, knowing that Emily wasn’t going to be happy if I was sad. “I better bring this up to her before it gets cold…” 

“Where am I…?” I hear Emily’s soft voice through the closed door that served as the entrance to the place where Emily was resting. Shaking in disbelief, I push open the door to my room quietly, hoping that what I heard was both real and imagined at the same time, but once I stepped into my familiar space, my body gave out as I drop the bowl of porridge in my hands. 

“Emily… Emily… Don’t scare me like that… I thought you were going to die…” I couldn’t help but cry as I jump onto Emily, my arms instinctively wrapping around her as the feeling of warm tears pour out of my eyes and onto her sleeve. 

I pull myself away from Emily after finally letting all of my emotions out, but the moment I did, I could feel my heart beating out of my chest at the look of Emily’s tearing face. I couldn’t describe the feeling, it felt like a mixture of sadness, happiness, regret and acceptance had hit me all at once, but what I did know was what came after the initial shock. 

“Emily…” I call for my friend as she lifts her head to face me, her face growing closer and closer as I finally let go. Unable to hold back my desires any longer, I force myself onto my love as I press my lips against Emily’s. “Don’t ever scare me like that again… I don’t know what I’ll ever do without you by my side…” My true feelings escape out of my body as I separate my lips from hers, enjoying the soft sensation of her lips on mine. 

“Jasmine… Did you just…” I could hear Emily stutter, but my body craved more of her, and it was going to take it. Without even acknowledging her question, I leaned in for another kiss, pressing my lips against Emily’s soft and luscious ones as I lose all control, my tongue trying to force its way into Emily’s mouth. 

I could feel Emily relax into my kiss, her body accepting my love as her lips open and grant me entry. I decide to take it up a level, pressing my hands on her body as I ravish her mouth with my tongue, enjoying the taste of her saliva as my hands excitedly roam her body. 

“Did you like that…? There’s plenty more where that came from…” I tease as I continue to work on Emily’s body, my hands rubbing and touching all of Emily’s secret places hidden from everyone else as my tongue coils around hers, my body seeking more. Pushing my knee between Emily’s I gently begin to rub at her crotch, the warmth on my skin almost burning. 

“Jasmine… Give me more…” I smile as Emily moans into my ear, her body letting down all of its walls as my best friend allows me to do what I want to her, my adorable and innocent love giving all of her to me. I unbutton Emily’s blouse first, hoping to see the one thing that never leaves my mind. 

“I’m sorry if they’re small…” Emily apologizes for her lack of womanly charms, but her words only manage to poke at my funny bone as I couldn’t help but let out a giggle. 

“They’re not small… I like them this way…” I try to comfort my best friend as I rest my lips onto one of her nipples, my tongue rolling around her sensitive tip; at least I assume it is sensitive guessing by her violent reactions, as I suck at her skin like a baby. Noticing how lonely her other nipple felt, I lift my hand onto her other mound as I begin to stroke and rub Emily’s nipple with glee. 

“Jasmine…. Something is coming…” Emily admits as her body begins to spasm, my actions clearly having an effect on her sexually. I was happy, happy that I was able to pleasure my one true love, but a small part of me, a sadistic side of my personality, decided to appear. 

“No can do, if you want to cum, we need to cum together.” I tease as I pull my leg away from Emily’s needy snatch, the desperation for release in her eyes as she reluctantly watches my go. I decided to tease her a little more, slowly stripping out of my clothing as I perform for my love. I easily strip out of my top and bottom, but I was more reluctant once I had reached my underwear. 

I could tell they were soaked, but I can’t stop here. Mustering up the little confident I had left unused, I drop my panties as I feel a few strands of love juice begin to form between my lower lips and the cotton of my underwear, a small bit of embarrassment surfacing on my face. 

“Cum…?” Emily innocently asks, not knowing what that perverted word meant. I always loved that part of her, her child-like innocent making me just want to protect her for the rest of my life. I guess I was a hypocrite, my actions clearly far from what someone would call protection. 

“It’s an amazing feeling; here I can help you get it. Just place your leg over my shoulder like this, and align your hole to mine like this.” I teach as I try to adjust my body into a form I had seen on an online porn site not even a week ago, my research and practice for this day finally coming to use. 

“Now, all we need to do… is this!” I remark as I begin to grind my hips against hers, relishing in the feeling of having her crotch rub against my own, of having her tiny hairs tickle my skin as our clits stroke against each other. I could tell Emily was feeling it to, her convulsing body easily displaying her body’s feelings. 

“I’m gonna pee… Jasmine… I’m gonna pee!” Emily panics as she tries to make me stop, clearly worried about staining my sheets with her pee. I giggled a little at her innocence, but I decided to simply let things roll the way they were. 

“It’s ok Emily, just let it go…. I’m about to come too…” I smile as I grind my hips harder into hers, trying to push my lovely little doll to her limit as I force an orgasm out of her. As soon as I picked up the pace, Emily lets out a loud, pleasure-filled scream, a fountain of love juice spraying out of where we were connected and staining the sheets around us. Emily’s cries of bliss were enough to send me off the edge too, my own orgasm hitting me like a truck as my body convulses in response to Emily’s, my own juice tricking out of my hole. 

“That… was… amazing…” I remark as I catch my breath, happy and content with what I just experienced. However, as soon as I imagined Emily doing that with someone else, I could feel the greed inside me grow stronger. Building up all of the courage I had, I decide to pop the question, “I love you Emily… Will you be my girlfriend…?”

“Shouldn’t you have asked that before you did that to me?” Emily jokes as she leans in for another kiss, the warmth of her lips spreading all over my body as we embrace into a tight, loving hug, our tongues doing the talking as they connect with each other. 

“I love you too…” Emily confesses as soon as we separate, but her words only spurred me on as we eagerly indulge in another round of kissing, our bodies resting in a mixture of our love juices as we slowly drift off into our own world, our hearts waiting for the time when we had to separate in the morning, and when we will reunite once more.


End file.
